helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Uesugi Hiroshi
|birthplace = |bloodtype = |zodiac = |height = |shoesize = |genre = J-pop |occupation = Pianist, composer, arranger, programmer |active = 1987–present ( years) |agency = Solid Force |label = |generation = |acts = Phonotronika |blog = |twitter = |sig = |sigwidth = |sigcaption = }} Uesugi Hiroshi (上杉洋史) is a Japanese pianist, composer, arranger, and programmer. He is also a director and producer under the company Solid Force. Biography Uesugi Hiroshi was born on July 10, 1964 in Hokkaido, Japan. At age 6, his family moved to Ibaraki, where he spent three years learning to play the electronic organ. At age 10, they moved to Tokyo. He bought his first synthesizer in middle school and taught himself to play piano at age 17. After graduating from high school, he entered an engineering university. He joined a jazz society and formed a piano trio, as well as an instrumental band with his high school friends, in which he began composing his own songs. Uesugi became a professional musician after graduating from university in 1987 and has worked as a pianist, composer, and arranger for J-pop artists and anime. In 2010, he formed an ambient music duo with Nakayama Nobuhiko named Phonotronika. In January 2011, Uesugi had the opportunity to perform in the Sting Symphonicity Tour in Japan as a pianist with the Tokyo New City Orchestra. He also digitally released his first solo piano mini album titled Spring Is Here that year. Profile *'Name:' Uesugi Hiroshi (上杉洋史) *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Dragon Song Credits Abe Natsumi *Takaramono (arrangement, piano) Berryz Koubou *Sono Subete no Ai ni (arrangement, keyboard) *Seishun Gekijou (Berryz Koubou Ver.) (arrangement) *Massugu na Watashi (arrangement) ℃-ute *Yakusoku wa Toku ni Shinai wa (arrangement) *Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi (arrangement) *Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Winter Ver.) (arrangement) Fujimoto Miki *Romantic Ukare Mode (arrangement, keyboard) GAM *Melodies (Piano Dokushou Version) (arrangement) Goto Maki *Ai no Bakayarou ~trance trip version~ (arrangement) Hello Pro All Stars *Hana, Takenawa no Toki (arrangement, piano) Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Mirai e Tsunagu Yakusoku (arrangement) Juice=Juice *Tsudzuiteiku STORY (Symphonic Version feat. Karin) (arrangement) Kamiishinaka Kana *Furusato no Yume (arrangement) Kobushi Factory *Seishun Gekijou (arrangement) Maeda Yuki *Tokyo You Turn (arrangement) *Tasogare miss you (arrangement) Matsuura Aya *Rock My Body (arrangement) Melon Kinenbi *Futari no Paradise (arrangement, keyboards, programming) Minimoni *I Love Blues (arrangement, keyboard) Nakazawa Yuko *Ame yo (arrangement) *Urara (arrangement) *Rokugatsu no Hanayome (June bride) ni Akogare (arrangement) Okai Chisato *Romantic Ukare Mode (arrangement) Peaberry *Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ (arrangement) THE Possible *Sotsugyoushiki ~Otona ni Naru 1 Page~ (arrangement, piano) S/mileage / ANGERME *Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (piano) Tamura Meimi *Yasashii Yume Dake wo Mite (arrangement) Tsunku *Tsubasa (arrangement) v-u-den *Nanni mo Iwazu ni I LOVE YOU (Arrangement, keyboard, piano) External Links *Official Site *Japanese Blog | English Blog *Twitter *Instagram *Facebook *SoundCloud | Phonotronika SoundCloud *Solid Force Profile Category:Staff members Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:1964 Births Category:July Births Category:Cancer Category:Dragon Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation